The Chronicles of the Fire Man
by Cheeky 2707
Summary: When a human falls off a building and lands in Olympus, everything changes. Now the God of Fire, Larry, along with the mighty seven and a girl called Martha, must save the world from an abomination. But not everything is as it seems... Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson. P.S. Don't try this at home, you won't end up a god of Olympus.


Chapter 1

Larry woke up in a bright red room. He didn't know how he got there considering he was hurtled off a building. His hearing was fuzzy but he could still hear two men arguing. The only words he heard were:" Olympus,Pegasus,god and why?" His hearing gradually got better but before he could listen into anymore the two men stopped arguing swiftly.

"Good you're awake." said the older looking man.

"W...where am I ?" asked Larry .

"You are in Olympus Larry. I am sure you have lots of questions but allow us to explain everything beforehand. When you were falling, we all took pity on you and sent Pegasus to catch you. Oblivious to me and my brother Hades, Zeus's plan was to take you here and make you a god even though you weren't dying." said the young man.

"I still don't understand who you are and what I am doing here sir." politely explained Larry. He was getting more scared every second that he was sitting here. "Oh and one small detail I forgot to say, I HAVE A FAMILY AND THEY THINK I'M DEAD OR EVEN WORSE, ALIVE BUT MISSING." he screamed, even scaring Zeus. He advanced towards him and raised his hand," I can easily kill you with a swipe of this hand and never EVER shout at us again."

"I am sure he is only stressed that he can't have his questions answered brother so there is no need to scare him into surrendering to you wrath." stated the young man in a surprisingly calm voice.

"You're right Poseidon. I shouldn't have lost my temper to this phony human. Larry, even though you are a god of Olympus you still can't insult the Big Three, especially since we control your fate. By the way, you will go to Camp Half-Blood to learn how to control your powers and just to warn you, you might have to face a quest while you are there." warned Zeus.

"R...r...r...right."answered Larry cautiously. He walked out of the room and strode right into a young girl.

"I'm so sorry miss. I didn't see you..." Larry broke off, catching site of a sword at her side and wings protruding from her back. She caught his eye and he looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"It's OK. People think I am terrifying but instead I just look terrifying but I am really soft to people I like so you better hope we end up being friends." said the girl in a deep voice considering she looked really young.

"O...OK. My name's Larry. You are..."

"Martha. My name is Martha. I am here to escort you to Camp Half-Blood and to help you anyway I can. You can't get rid of me because Zeus told me that if anything happened to you, I would be cast down from Olympus without anything but clothes and a few feathers from my wings to remind me of my life being an escorter and living on Olympus. So please allow me to come with you wherever you go." begged Martha looking sad.

"OK then. I am actually glad that you are with me because I have no clue where or how to get to Camp. I was going to ask you if you could draw me a map but since you are coming with me, is it OK if you could take me there?" asked Larry awkwardly. Martha nodded, grabbed his arm and dragged him to an elevator. They got in and closed the door.

Chapter 2

Larry and Martha stepped out of the elevator and landed in New York. Looking around, he saw that the streets were deserted considering it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Where is everyone?" wondered Martha.

"I don't know." answered Larry truthfully. He walked around aimlessly until Martha grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the road.

"We are here to go to Camp Half-Blood so you can learn how to control your powers."explained Martha. Larry nodded and allowed himself to be dragged away by his new friend and protector.

They reached a strawberry field and met three people waiting.

" Martha! So glad to see you again. How's Olympus suiting you?"asked the blonde haired girl.

"I'm fine by the way, just because you're not allowed to meet the gods on a daily basis that does not mean that you can pick on me for getting bored to near visits to Hades by their quarrels." stated Martha seriously. A moment passed in silence and then the two girls burst out laughing.

"I'm Percy and this here is my friend Grover."said the tall black haired boy, looking disgusted at the two girls behavior.

" I'm Larry. I'm here to learn how to control my new godly powers. I am also wondering why New York is so quite." Larry spoke quickly and seriously that even the two girls stopped laughing abruptly.

"Let's go to Chiron and see if he knows why New York is so quite."suggested Annabeth, looking really seriously at Percy, Grover and Larry.

"Agreed. If anyone should know it's got to be Chiron." The five of them walked past the tree and instead of seeing just strawberries, they also saw cabins and loads of activities taking place. A horse-man came walking towards them.

"What horrible thing did you to puppies to be made a horse-man?"asked Larry, fighting down the urge to laugh.

" I am a centaur Larry. In fact, I think it wise to get this straight since I am the one overseeing your training."

"Sorry sir. We are here because Annabeth suggested to come to you because we all thought that you would know why New York is so quite."Larry apologised to Chiron and looked away as soon as he finished speaking.

" I hoped it wouldn't come to this. The reason that New York is so quite is because someone ,or something, has let out a dangerous beast from the depths of Tartarus and is now working with it to wreak havoc across the world. The only way to stop this is with the godly power of an elemental god of Olympus. Naturally, all the elementals consist of wind, grass, earth and water which is of no use. The only way to stop this creature is with fire.

"So why can't Hades destroy it? He's fire."asked Martha.

" He's not. Although he is the god of the underworld, he is not an elemental god. Unless you are the fire elemental god that we are all hoping for, there is no way that this creature, who's name is Smoke, can be stopped." Chiron finished explaining the disasterous situation.

"Oh Hades. Why can't anything go right in this world?"complained Percy. Chiron raised his eyebrows and trotted away.

" Well...I guess the only thing we can do is see if I really am the last elemental god to save the universe."said Larry, voicing everyone's thoughts. They all nodded and stepped out of the way. He raised his hands and he felt a warm, tingling sensation in his fingertips. He concentrated really hard and flames appeared in front of them. Then, all of a sudden, the flames formed together and created a little dog.

"So, you finally found out how to control your powers. I'm glad because I have been cooped up so long in your soul that my voice has gone all squeaky."said the dog in a very high pitched voice.

"I'm sorry. Listen, is there a reason why you are here because we are trying to get going on our quest? You really should disappear if you don't actually have a reason to be here."

"That is why I am here. You wished that you had a way to get there so I came out."said the dog, making it sound as if it was really obvious.

" And how exactly are we going to travel on you?" laughed Percy. The dog burst into flames and when they subsided, a bear about six foot long took its place. They all looked amazed and didn't even hesitate when the bear beckoned them to hop on.

Chapter 3

 **Sorry chapter's so small.**

The team travelled all the way to New York on bear back. Luckily, no one was in the streets to stare at them. They got off and decided to split up. Percy and Annabeth went to the south, Grover went to the north, the bear,who's name was Blaze, and Martha went to the west which left Larry to go the east. Larry felt insecure going alone with powers he couldn't control and no one to stop him from burning anything down but went anyway. Although he had a whole hour to search for clues, he still came back empty handed. Percy came next, closely followed by Blaze, Grover, Martha and Annabeth bringing up the rear. In her hands were two things that looked suspiciously like a tail and a scale.

"Before you ask, these are parts of Smoke that I found right by the garbage bins. Also before you ask, I know that these are part of Smoke because I actually witnessed the shedding of the skin myself." Annabeth took out her dagger just as the other four shot disgusted looks at one another. She looked at them and said in a grim voice, "The worst part is that he sticks the shedded body parts back on after he sheds them." Larry stood up. He wandered around thinking. It now seemed impossible to kill the beast from Tartarus. Finally, he stopped pacing because he had an idea. Just as he was about to explain the plan, a roar that shook the ground literally scared the life out of Martha and Larry. After they obtained their souls again, they all turned around and saw a giant, flaming armadillo demon. Larry thought it was very scary until it opened its arms and skeletal wings protruded from the pits."Now it looks scary." Larry thought.

Chapter 4

 **Sorry chapter's so small.**

"ROARRRR" Smoke trampled over buildings to get to the group. Larry and Blaze emerged into one being and Larry shot a fireball at the armadillo's tail. Smoke screamed as the ball erupted on impact.

"Nice one!" shouted Percy as he dodged a black dagger coming his way. The dagger, instead of carrying on in the same direction, changed its course so it stayed locked on to Percy. Larry burnt it to ash with a flame beam. The armadillo let out a high pitched and ghostly wail that resulted in nearly deafening everyone. Although his ears were still ringing, Blaze helped him listen to the roaring of the fire in his heart and guided his hands to the monsters roaring because it had just that second turned pair were a great team. Whilst everyone else was looking around confused, all Larry's attacks hit the target. As soon as the armadillo creature turned visible again, Blaze seperated himself from Larry and charged at Smoke. The struggle seemed to last forever. Suddenly, Smoke opened his wings and with four giant beats, he took off.

"Well that fight was interesting."Blaze trotted back to the group, now as a ginger cat. They all looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

Chapter 5

 **Sorry chapter's so small.**

Martha had to go to Zeus and tell him that the creature had escaped. The only thing that worried Larry was the fact of Martha was the only one who didn't get affected by his flames. Silently, he argued with himself about whether to carry on going with the group. When the time came, however, he decided he was going. They travelled for three days but found no clues to where Smoke was now hiding. Travelling was an option because Blaze had turned into a wolf and got his scent by a scale. Eventually, they came to an abandoned factory with scorch marks inside. Percy went first with Anaklusmos, Riptide, by his side and his girlfriend Annabeth followed him. Thinking that he was crazy, Larry went in after them- Blaze merging with him as they went. Grover, on the other hand, didn't go in, saying that they needed someone to guard the entrance. Chuckling to himself, Larry caught up to the other members of the group. Percy and Annabeth were in shock when they got there.

"What's the matter?"asked Larry, in Blaze' voice. They just pointed in the direction of a huge shadow and Larry advanced, using the night vision that came when merging with Blaze. They got to a table and stopped in their tracks. Across to were they were, Smoke was cradling a young man. Larry raised his hands and said in a calm voice,"Step away from the human Smoke. Boy, come here when he lets you go." Smoke growled but when the man touched its arm, it calmed down and let him go. All of a sudden, just as Larry was lowering his hands, the young man merged into Smoke and roared like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Hades."muttered Blaze, his head sticking out of Larry's stomach.

Chapter 6

 **Sorry chapter's so small. Other one will be longer.**

Blaze absolutely hated this man. Was it a man? He wasn't certain. Was it actually just a bluff? Again, he couldn't be certain. Did he want to sacrifice himself to save all humanity or just walk away from it all? Again, he couldn't be certain. Was all this Larry's thoughts? He couldn't be certain again. What was he certain on then? He was certain that his master was fighting without his help and failing. He...was...going...to...die. He concentrated on giving all his power to Larry and felt the surrounding area heating up. All of a sudden, a blast of white light and he was looking through his own eyes. Larry had allowed him to stay as him and went into Blaze' body, not vice versa! Blaze, as Larry found out, only saw in red and when he opened his eyes again, he(or was it they?) saw Smoke open his wings and took blades from underneath them. _Uh oh_ , Larry thought, _how are we going to do this?_

 _"We'll survive."_ Answered Blaze.

 _"But how? He's made it that I have to use my flames and I don't know if we can use them in your body. Unless you have some secret way of using my power without hands, then we are definitely screwed."_

 _"Then we are in luck. The way I use this is that I open my mouth and will the fire to come out. So if we use this together, we can burn any blade that comes this way."_ A blade soared past their head. Opening Blaze' mouth, they breathed out fire and disintegrated a new blade that was coming their way. Smoke started fuming. Fire came out of every part of his body and flew in the mergers direction. All of a sudden, a massive wave came from behind them and put out the flames. Sticking his head out of Blaze' backside, he saw that Percy had snapped out of his shock and had sent that wave to stop them from getting scorched to crisp. Sticking his head back in, he swerved out the way just as a wing came swooping towards them. A flash of golden light and Larry was looking through his eyes again. Raising his hands, and eyes having flames in them, he shot a concentrated beam in Smoke's direction but his eyes also shot flames. He drew them back in but they already found their mark. Half of his arm fell off and didn't grow back. The young man came out of Smoke and then Smoke went into him. It looked like the half of the arm also affected the merger. The man, now without his arm, reminded Larry of his dead brother.

"Well well well. If it isn't my eldest brother Larry."

Chapter 7

Larry was shocked. His youngest brother, inventor of the robotic chisel™ and more importantly, dead, was alive and was the one who was destroying the citizens of New York. Suddenly, Grover came storming in and threw an aluminium tin can at Larry's brother.

"Stop! David, why are you not dead? No, what surprises me the most is, WHY ARE YOU KILLING EVERYONE AND WORKING WITH THIS ARMADILLO!?"

"He is not an ordinary ARMADILLO! In fact, Smokey here is why I am still alive. You see, I went to the Fields Of Asphodel but Hades decided that I was too 'evil' so he sent me to Tartarus. Smoke was looking for an ordinary human who was sent to Tartarus and it just so happens that I was the first human he saw. He was a guard at the time but when we merged for the first time, he got a sixth sense that he was made for destroying the world, not for stopping creatures that were in Tartarus from coming back to destroy it. So that was when we merged into my body and we managed to lie our way out of the underworld. Then, we..." He rambled on for another five minutes before he realised that they were all looking down at the floor. David looked down aswell and saw a skeletal hand come up. It took a whole minute for Hades to crawl out of the hole. The hole then closed and David looked scared. He was trembling from head to toe. The Lord of the Underworld raised a skeletal hand and sucked Smoke out of David.

"You two are coming with me."he said in a raspy voice. A long shadow grabbed both of them and pulled them to Hades. David put up a fight, sending soul orbs at the Underworld Lord but he just evaded them. He then sent soul daggers at Hades but they were disintergrated by Larry. Smoke on the other hand, came quietly. The three then went back into the hole and it closed. Percy looked at the hole and then to everyone else,"I thought this quest was going to be longer to be honest with you."

"Me to. I was all fired up, literally, to go on my first ever quest and it only lasted a few days." nodded Larry. Blaze then came out and said that be agreed with his 'master'. Then, escorted by a group of skeleton warriors, a kid walked up to them.

"Greetings. I am Nico De Angelo, son of Hades and brother of the late hunter Bianca and the warrior of Camp Jupiter, Hazel. I am here to tell you that that wasn't my father. Lately, creatures and spirits of the Underworld are taking tbe shape of Pluto... sorry Hades, and are taking every creature and spirit that are in Tartarus and giving even more power that they had before. So luckily, your quest is even longer." said the boy, holding out a hand. Annabeth pushed past the skeletons and hugged Nico. When she let go, Percy shook his hand and Grover gave him an aluminium tin can. Then, out of the blue, he picked him up and hugged him. Blaze, on the other hand, growled and then turned into a cat. He then hopped onto his shoulder and purred in his ear. Absent-mindedley stroking Blaze' ear, Nico kept his hand extended until Larry had no choice put to shake it. He let go gingerly and looked sternly at the other 4 and they walked away sheepishly. Nico looked curiously at Larry and he summoned a flame. He extinguished it and merged with Blaze again. Looking at Nico, Blaze asked"Do you know why Martha is taking so long to come back from talking to Zeus?"

"Martha has been dead for seventy-three years. Why are you asking me about her talking to Zeus?"Nico looked questionly at the four of them. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and Grover and Larry interpreted it as _, that was obviously Martha who took Smoke and David. I can't believe I ever trusted that girl._ Larry silently came to a decision that he should be the one to kill Martha.

"Should we ask all of the good demigods, gods and trainers if they can keep a look out for Martha? Or should we try Iris-Messaging her and hope the goddess can find her?"asked Annabeth. They all shook their heads and a female voice said "neither." Then, Grover asked"who said neither?" When they all said that it wasn't them, they spun around and came face to face with Hera.

"Great, my least favourite goddess."muttered Annabeth, yet she was the first one to bow to her.

Chapter 8

Hera explained that her husband Zeus was already looking into the mysterious case of Martha and that he didn't trust anyone but the gods to help him.

"And before you argue about bow you are demigods, saytr, and god, Zeus told me that you five are definitely not allowed to help, even though Athena, or Minerva if any of you are Roman, and Poseidon, also known as Neptune, said you would be great help. The only peron who is allowed to help is Nico, because Hades, Pluto, is now honoured as a full council member and my husband decided that any new member is allowed to show everyone else that he is capable of staying on the council." With that, she grabbed Nico and they disappeared. Great, thought Larry. Another worry to add to his worries. It looked like the others were thinking the same thing. They all shared glances at each other and they were definitely thinking the same thing, _I do not think Zeus would not allow us to help him find Martha. Hera is definitely hiding something._ Larry, with the help of Blaze, started directing everyone to The Empire State Building.

As soon as they got there, they knew something was wrong. There were no lights on and when they opened the door, it felt like a regular mortal skyscraper and not an immortal one. Larry decided that Hera was the one behind all this and she was trying to become the leader of all Olympians. Blaze un-merged with Larry and sniffed around, now as a wolf. He went to a corner and dragged out a dead Olympian. With a jolt, Larry realised it was Heracles, Hercules in Roman, the Olympian bouncer-and also the strongest Olympian in Olympus.

 _The Flame Of Olympus must have been put out. That's the only way that Heracles could have been defeated by the imposters._ Blaze and Larry thought at the same time. But then Larry thought that if Hera was actually behind all this and the flame had been extinguished, that he would have lost his powers and Hera would as well. It looked like Annabeth and Percy were thinking along the same lines because they took out their weapons and advanced towards the elevator. Instead of the usual elevator man, their was a giant waiting for them.

"PINEAPPLE!" shouted the giant. They easily sidestepped him and Larry burnt bim to a toasty pineapple giant. They closed the door and the elevator took them up. They got up and found that it wasn't Hera, Juno, who was behind all this. In fact, the goddess was captured, aswell as Nico, by Martha and the Earth Titan/Goddess Gaia.

Chapter 9

"So nice of you to finally join us." said Martha.

"So, almighty Gaia, you have risen at last. It only took you a few millennium." stated Blaze, shifting into a fearsome looking bear. He was blasted back by a boulder from Gaia's hand. Larry summoned a fireball and threw it at the Titan/Goddess but Martha sacrificed herself to save her and reformed straight away. Hera shook her head as Larry summoned another one and mouthed, _Gaia is Martha's patron, aslong as she is alive they can't die. The only way to kill Gaia is to distract Martha and then kill her._ Larry faced his friends and mouthed exactly the same thing. They showed that they understood and Grover threw a tin can at Martha.

"Yo, feather face! Too cat like to run straight into a fight? Guess you really aren't a very good fighter after all!" he shouted, getting another tin can ready. Martha ran straight at him, only to be tackled by Percy and Annabeth. After calling for reinforcements from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Larry charged at Gaia. Just as he was about to hit her, he reeled back and scorched her face.

"AAHH! You shall now here this prophecy about you, boy.

 _A dead man shall resurrect to save a friend,_

 _Only to find that he didn't want it._

 _The west is where he'll meet his end,_

 _And get ripped apart, bit by bit._

 _Friends will turn against him,_

 _Naturally, it shall be the seven._

 _When the sun gets really dim,_

 _No one shall be in heaven._

 _The almighty Gods will be dead,_

 _And the Titans will rise._

 _This man shall lose his head_

 _But he will still see with his eyes._

So, naturally, this prophecy is about you, dead man." And she lunged.

Larry thought he was dead for sure until a giant bear knocked her off course. Larry was still thinking about the prophecy when his reinforcements, the rest of the seven, except for Leo, arrived. They took one look at Gaia and charged at her. Only to be stopped by Larry.

"Some of you need to help those three with Martha. And then the rest of you need to help me help these two innocent people. Piper, Jason, you help those with Martha, Frank, Hazel, you help me with Gaia and the prisoners. Go, go, go!" The group ran ro their assorted positions and started fighting, or in Frank, Larry and Hazel's opinion, helping free the prisoners. The fight wasn't going so well - Piper and Jason were looking around for Martha(although she was right in front of them) and Frank and Hazel were now getting beaten up by Gaia. Larry was freeing all the prisoners. Just as he got to Hera, glasses came sliding across the floor, coming to a stop at Larry's feet.

"She isn't actually awake! All you need to do is hurt her badly enough so she goes back to the earth!" exclaimed Hera, shaking the bars and screaming in pain. Larry burnt the bars and Hera ran out. She flew Jason's glasses back to him and then made them able to see Martha again. Piper, with a lot of force, spoke" Martha, leave us alone. Go back to the underworld and never come back." Larry wanted to do as she said but he knew he had a job to do. Blaze was thrown backwards and Larry merged with him before he hit the ground.

 _The prophecy is a fake. You haven't been killed so you can't ressurect to save a friend, the west is completely harmless, the seven won't turn against you because they all like you, there's already no one in heaven, the almighty gods will die unless you send Gaia back to the earth, the Titans are in Tartarus and they can't get out and you can't physically lose your head but still see with your eyes and you are a god, so the only people who can kill you are Titans and Gaia herself(although that is only if she is fully awake.)_

Chapter 10

Since Blaze had told Larry that nothing could hurt him, he ran into the battle with nothing but a tiny flame in his hand and got so close to Gaia that he could see every individual eyelash. He made the flame grow and it burnt her leaf green nose so bad it turned to ash. He then burnt the stump that was the only thing left and when she opened her mouth he could see the flame. Hera, on the other hand, had other ideas. She would make Gaia wave and smile at the free prisoners as Grover escorted them out. Percy and Annabeth tripped up Martha as she came charging at them and then Percy would make a wave wash her towards Jason and then he would electrocute her. All the while, Piper was confusing her by using her convincing voice to tell her different instructions. Frank turned into an elephant and helped Larry with Gaia as Hazel was summoning swords from the ground and throwing them at her friends so they can use them. Fireball after fireball hit Gaia. She screamed and shrieked and clawed at the air. Frank sent her flying with a hit from his trunk and he then trampled over her, taking extra care on her face. Gaia started melting back into the floor and Hazel threw a dagger that landed smack bang in the middle of the forehead. She dissolved into dust. They ran to join the fight against Martha but the situation seemed to have been under control: Percy was throwing waves at her, Annabeth pulled on her invisible Yankees cap and stabbed her in the back, Jason summoned lightning and made it land on her toes, Grover was now using his reed pipes to stick her to the floor and Piper was still using her Charmspeak to confuse her. However, in Larry's opinion, they still needed help with sending Martha back to the Underworld. He summoned a giant wall around her and when she stuck her hand in the flames, she burnt her hand really bad. After the fifth time of burning herself, she was thrown into the Underworld by Piper and her Charmspeak.

"Urghh. What happened?" At the elevator, Heracles was looking around at the state of Olympus. Then, when he saw Larry and Blaze unmerge, he came running with his fists raised.

"Where is the enemy? The last thing I saw was a giant hit me over the head and shouting 'Pineapple!'" Percy and Grover filled him in whilst Larry and Frank(now a human again) went to work restoring Olympus to its original state. Frank threw all the cages into the River Styx since Larry was trying to restore the Flame Of Olympus so all the other gods could come back. All of a sudden, a roar came from the direction of Heracles. Frank turned back into an elephant and Larry turned around to see Heracles pounding his fist into his hand - it was clear that it was him that made the noise. Then, Larry saw Zeus, Hades and Poseidon fly to the throne room on their chariots. Larry decided it was time to go. He grabbed his friends and teleported away. Everything was well, for now...


End file.
